The dark hatching of Bubbles
by HG-The-Hamster
Summary: While Toadette is walking home to her own house she discovers her and Bowser Jr's child wanting to know about her own past and what happens before she is born being hesitant Bowser Jr and Toadette decide to tell her what happens even with them knowing what had happened shouldn't of be told to her. This is also a AU


Walking around to find a place to sit Toadette sighed as she looked at the dark and gloomy clouds that were approaching the Mushroom Kingdom. She just wanted a relaxing place to sit for a bit before she went back to her house for the night. She looked right for a few seconds at the lake that was next to her, this place was very familiar, would she want to talk about this memory one day? She didn't know. When thinking about this memory she heard a faint voice in front of her. She looked ahead noticing her daughter running up to her with glee, "Mommy, I didn't know you were here today" She said excitedly. Toadette looking surprised as her daughter hugged her,

"Bubbles, why aren't you in the Forest Kingdom?" Toadette replied serious,

"Green Toad brought me to the park!" she said happily,"We just noticed you here and so he let me come over" she wagged her tail excitedly, "So where's daddy?" she asked looking around and starting to dance as she knew he was around somewhere,

"I haven't seen him for a few days, I think he's out working with his dad" she replied making her stop dancing around and looking at Toadette pretty serious,

"Who's his dad? Can I meet him?" Bubbles tugging Toadette's dress. Toadette picking her up,

"Ha, if you met him it's like our place would be at war" and then her pupils widened a bit, "or I might have another fight with your dad that could of ended up in you being dead again" she gulped when she realized what she just said,

"DEAD?" Bubbles cocking her head,"What happened?" she looked at her. Toadette hesitated, she didn't know if Bubbles would want to know this or not. She sighed and decided to sit down on the grass looking down at her serious,

"Oh, it was something that happened when you were still in your egg, it happened just before you were born actually" Toadette explained as she rubbed her hair,"You shouldn't worry about it"

"Was it yours or dad's fault it happened?" she asked, Toadette backing up her head in surprise. How dare she ask that type of question, "Oh never mind that question,What was it like back then?" she then asked. Toadette not knowing what to say because she REALLY didn't want to tell Bubbles what happened,

"You know, your dad knows more about it then me" she said, "If he was here, him and I could probably tell it to you" she said kissing her on the cheek.

Right as she said that she heard a rustle in the tree that she and Bubbles were sitting across from. A few seconds later she heard rocks being thrown and a crack to one of the branches a few inches above her. Then a scream as Bowser Jr fell off the broken branch and landed next to her on his stomach,

"Well there's your father right now" she said shocked at how Bowser Jr was even up there. He groaned as he got up,

"Ugh, that's the last time I play rock tag with Ludwig and Lemmy" he moaned as he shook his body from the fall,"Ludwig, hit me in the butt and I lost balance and I feel off the tree" he snapped his body back, relaxing as he felt he's back crack his tail wagging back and forth as he sat down next to her,

"Glad you could join us Junior" she replied kissing his snot making him blush,"Bubbles, was just wondering about that fight we had just before she was born, do you have ANYTHING on it" She asked, Bowser Jr's tail stopped wagging and he started to look hesitant,

"Ah, as in a matter of fact I do" he replied,"I'll tell what happened, but Bubbles, you have to promise me you won't see me as harmful to you in any way shape or form. This story is VERY serious and if I wasn't helped at the right time, I would of done a giant mistake" he sighed. He looked at Toadette for a seconds as she made a motion to continue using her hand,"Do I really have to?" he whispered, Toadette shook her head, making Bowser Jr let out a large sigh,"Fine" he grabbed Bubbles making her sit on his lap, making her interested,"Along time ago before everything was peaceful…"

Toadette walked around in the dusty and foggy misty, she knew why she was here she wanted to get Bowser Jr away from this place he knew why he was here and he didn't want him to get anymore hurt. She looked down at her stomach which had a beautiful egg wrapped in a blanket near it. She knew why Bowser Jr was here. Of course he's dad had returned to the Mushroom Kingdom and was of course invading it getting the princess.

Bowser Jr was helping him out, but claimed to her he was tired and getting to exhausted to help out. He's dad of course not being fond of the idea and forcing him to continue helping anyways. This was when she realized she should get him before anything happens to him. If something did happen their future child might go on with a father and she didn't want to see that happen, watching the child growing up and seeing them without a dad would break her heart and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Slowly she walked into a pit filled with rocks to keep safe from the dust that was piling up as she didn't want to hurt herself or the egg, which was getting really heavy felt it began to move a bit when she tried to wrap it around the blue blanket to make it warmer,"Shh, it's ok I have you, I know its cold its ok" she whispered.

suddenly she heard the sound of koopa clown car, she looked up above seeing her beloved boyfriend Bowser Jr throwing some bomb-ombs at some of the citizens as they ran away from him as quick as they could. She happily jumped in excitement, "Junior!" she yelled,"Junior come over here!" Bowser Jr stopping his clown car and grabbing a bomb coming towards her,

"HA, thanks for being a free target" he laughed. Toadette staring confused, and then she realized, Bowser Jr thought she was a citizen,

"WAIT, BOWSER JR IT'S ME" she yelled, "PLEASE, don't throw it I'm holding your child" she continued. Making Bowser Jr snap out of it throwing it to the other side and instantly parking his clown car on the ground jumping out of it in shock,

"What are you doing here" he asked looking at the egg for a few seconds and then back to her,"and why is our egg here, you know the person who originally had it can find it" He breathed feeling exhausted,

"I came here to pick you up" she replied,"This is getting out of control, your dad basically has half the kingdom under mine and Toads control will practically become minions of him to"Bowser Jr crossed his arms,

"Good" he replied making Toadette shocked, "Think about it, wouldn't you rather want me as a leader and my mother with me?" he asked. Toadette beginning to hesitate,

"Junior we already discussed the princess is not your mother" she replied,"I just …. This kingdom would end up in chaos if this continues, I just think you're better in the dark lands" Bowser Jr jerked back in disgust,

"You don't agree I should become the prince of the Mushroom Kingdom?" he asked in shocked, "What?! That would mean you couldn't become the new princess and my dad would be lonely again and you know how happy I want my dad to be" Toadette nodded wrapping the egg around the blanket even more as it continued to shiver,

"Oh I know you want to make your father proud Junior, but look what it's doing to us citizens" She replied. Bowser Jr stared as he turned around looking at all the destruction taking place and for a while it looked like he wanted to change his mind. He snapped out of it a few seconds later,

"...but my dad…" he whispered looking back at her, "Toadette, I'm sorry but I can't, my father needs me" he sighed walking up and kissing her on the cheek. Toadette looked at him disappointed,She looked down at the egg again as it shivered even more. She was getting concerned as she assumed it was getting so cold from being outside,

"What about the egg?" she asked curious. Bowser Jr staring at the egg and coming up to it, sniffing it with his muzzle,

"I thought we had agreed on Eggy Jr" he replied staring at it,

"Ok Eggy Jr, whatever" she looked at him angry,"You want to leave them alone? Without a dad?" she asked making Bowser Jr stare at the egg,

"I would rather serve my dad" he gagged,"I don't have time right now to company Eggy Jr, you're going to have to be a single mother for a while, I really can't let go of my responsibilities" He turned around about to back into his clown car,

"Wait Jr, no I don't want you to" she grabbed his bandana pulling him back as it choked his neck. Bowser Jr sighed,

"You don't understand do you?" he asked,"I want him to be proud of me" Toadette kept keeping him in place,

"Please don't leave I need you, I don't want to lose you" she replied. Bowser Jr sighed but it wasn't a simple sigh,but it was a sigh of anger,

"Toadette, let me go" he growled. He pushed her away just to get her away from him,

"Junior your father isn't even worth your time" she screamed out of anger. Making Bowser Jr turn around looking at her angry. The two staring at each other for a few seconds as Toadette notice Bowser Jr began to grow into even more anger,

"Did you really just say that?!" he yelled turning up looking at her straight in the face, she covered her mouth with her free hand realizing the mistake she had done. Bowser Jr starred at her just growling. Finally that anger reached its highest point and he snagged the egg right from her hands, making her gasp,

"Junior, what are you doing?!" she screeched as he stared at the egg and back to her,

"So you think he's a waste of time to me?" he asked growling. Toadette trying to grab the egg back,"So is this egg, this egg is a waste time, it's why you came out here in the first place" he put it on his left hand lifting it above his head. Toadette on the verge of tears,

"Junior NO" she cried out, but Bowser Jr ignored her,

"Lets see how much better it will be without this egg" he threw it, Toadette quickly using her reflexes,

"NO" she yelled falling to the ground and just barely catching it. She stood looking at it looking to see if it was damage and to her unfortunately it was cracked on the right side. She sat half way up and started hugging the egg, tears flowing down her face as Bowser Jr watched in disgust,

"Bowser Jr...How… could you…" she said through her tears. Bowser Jr rolled his eyes,

"Toadette, it's just a stupid egg Nabbit gave to use, you don't even know if it was alive or not" he replied,"give it up already" He tried to grab it but Toadette continued hugging it, trying to not let him even take one touch of it,

"You killed it" tears continued down her face. Bowser Jr sighed,

"Just give it to me, and I'll smash it completely, just to end it for you" he said as she got up placing it up against her,

"I don't want you to smash it" she cried, Bowser Jr noticing it beginning to crack even more,"You're already hurting my feelings I don't need you to hurt me anymore" she whaled making Bowser Jr sigh,

"Well don't tell me my dad is a waste of time" he replied. Toadette looking up at him,

"Just forget about his plan and come back to me please Bowser Jr" she was begging him to. Both of them staring at each other fighting and not noticing the egg beginning to crack open even more,

"Toadette, for the last time NO, my dad needs me and I am not going to sit and continue to argue with you or talk to you right now even if you deeply need me-" he stopped talking as he looked down watching the egg began to crack all the way open. Toadette holding it in front of him as it hatched in front of them, hatching and absolutely beautiful female koopaling, her pink and white hair flowing down the back of her head to the beginning of her pink Jr and Toadette staring at each other both in too much shock,

"Junior…" Toadette spoke softly as the newborn sniffed the air a little, "you're a father yourself" she continued as she walked up to him lifting the baby to him as the child looked at Bowser Jr really interested in him. Bowser Jr grabbing her out the other part of the egg staring down at now his and Toadette's child, he didn't know what to do,

"This is actually ours…..? She actually turned out looking like us….?" he asked. Bowser Jr continued looking at her as she cuddled around his bandana extremely cold,"...I…" Bowser Jr froze from what he was going to say "Toadette, take her back to yours and Toads house this instant I'll be there in a bit, I got to finish some stuff" he decided giving her back to Toadette,

"Will do" she replied. Running up the steps that originally led her down here,"You see sweety I knew he would change his mind with the egg" she said wrapping her up in the blanket that Toadette had her egg in before.

"Of course now looking back on it now I probably shouldn't have EVER done that" Bowser Jr pupils getting a bit smaller as he stared off in the distance. Toadette staring down at Bubbles as she stared extremely shocked at her,

"Mommy is that true…?" she asked looking at her surprised. Toadette letting out a giant sigh as Bubbles looked as she was going to cry,

"...Yes he did….." she said looking down at her disappointed. Bubbles continuing to stare as she started to burst down into tears. Bowser Jr and Toadette looking down at each other,"But he's really sorry-" Toadette was cut off Bubbles had already ran away from her and the storm she predicted earlier was very slowly coming in. Bowser Jr staring at her as the two of them got up from where they were sitting,

"NEVER bring up that story with her again" Bowser Jr growled, "She must never know about the those types of past experiences with how her mind works, do you hear me?" he asked Toadette sighing as she nodded her head,

"I tried to warn her to… I really didn't want her to know…" she confessed,"come on let's go before that storm kicks in and find her don't want her gone again" The two of them starting to run as the wind blew faster trying to find their now miss daughter.


End file.
